Eighth Wonder of the World
by Coneflower Adams
Summary: Spot doesn't realize how famous he really is.


Eighth Wonder of the World  
by Coneflower  
  
This fic was inspired by my history book, of all things! It talked about how the Brooklyn Bridge use to be considered the "eighth wonder of the world". I was like "Naw, that's Spot"...LOL! Myabe it's just funny to me but oh well. This is also dedicated to a comic genious. You may of heard of her around the Newsieverse. She is known by Wisecracks. I been knowing her for a very long time and she also helped spark the idea for this fic. Hope you enjoy!!!  
  
***  
  
In 1883, the eighth wonder of the world was born in New York City. People claimed it was the Brooklyn Bridge till one day that same year, all that changed when a baby boy was born to the family of Conlon…  
  
Spot Conlon walked around the Brooklyn Bridge as usual keeping watch of everything. He made his rounds everyday, making sure his "boids" were in place. From there, he was fixing to head back to his lodging house when he heard his name being called.  
  
"Look! Spot Conron!" a Japanese tourist shouted. A tourist group on the Bridge ran over to Spot, and started taking pictures of him.   
  
Spot covered his eyes from all the flashing. "Hey! Hey! What's going on here?!" he yelled, getting angry with all the commotion.  
  
The flashing stopped and a middle-aged Japanese man in a gray suit stepped forward. "You are Spot Conron, right?"  
  
Spot cocked his head, peering at the man like he was crazy. "I am Spot, but me last name is Conlon…with a "L" not a "R"."   
  
The man spoke something in his native tongue to the two women behind him. They immediately looked at the paper in their hand then nodded, happily.   
  
The man smiled, bowing. "You are Spot Con-Lon."  
  
"Yeah. Now you got it right."  
  
"It's an honor to meet you!" The man shook Spot's hand. The other people in the tourist group did the same, snapping a few pictures. They finally moved on after they all shook his hand, and left him totally befuddled on the Bridge.  
  
  
After a few minutes, Spot regained his bearings and headed off to Manhattan – considering that what just happen was all in his imagination. He strolled along the sidewalk, heading towards Tibbys to eat and see how things were going with Jack Kelly's newsies.  
  
A blood curdling screech almost knocked Spot's heart out his chest.   
  
"IT'S HIM!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"   
  
Before Spot knew it, he was mobbed by a group of teenyboppers. They tugged at his clothes, tearing them to strides. Miscellaneous girls took his key, hat, cane, locks of hair. Spot stood, trembling and half dressed, on the sidewalk. He walked in a daze the rest of the way to Tibbys.   
  
"Isn't that Spot?" Racetrack asked, pointing out the window.  
  
Jack looked out to see Spot with ripped clothes and chopped up hair. "Yeah, that's him."   
  
"He looks like he's been ran over by a carriage!" Crutchy shouted, annoyingly. He snickered evilly.   
  
Spot pushed the door open still looking WAY out of it. Les ran up to him, pointing. "HA! HA!"  
  
"Spot, what happen?" Jack asked, sounding concern. He really wasn't.   
  
"I was…uh…these Japanese people took pictures of me and called me "Conron". Then these goils attacked me on the street taking everything even my hair!!!" Tears welled up in his eyes as he looked at Jack. "And, Jack…" he held up his pinky finger. "…I got a hangnail."  
  
"Get ya Spot Conlon autographed pictures heah!" They suddenly heard three people shouting. It was Race, Blink, and Mush holding up pictures of Spot.  
  
Jack growled. "Hey, do you guys mind?!"   
  
The three musketeers looked at Jack for a moment then replied, "No." And went back to hawking Spot pics. Good thing they didn't stop, because the teenyboppers strolled in.   
  
"We'll take a hundred!!!" the leader of them yelled. Just then, she noticed who was standing by them. The leader let out an ear piercing scream.   
  
"OH NoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo!!!!!!!!!!!" Spot jumped, running in the air before zooming off like a bullet out of Tibbys.   
  
The teenyboppers pursued him. Joining them was the Japanese tourist, and in the crowd with them was Bryan Denton, Jonathan, Pultizer, Medda Larkson, the dude with the gigantic muscles, Sarah Jacobs, Morris and Oscar, Teddy Roosevelt, Patrick's Mother, the nuns, the molding rolls, the Brooklyn dude who came out of the water, Ten Pin, the Mayor, the Mayor's daughter, Michael Jackson, hamsters, Swifty, and the chicken that can be found on the roof during the Snyder chasing scene.   
  
Spot was running for his life! He dashed to the Brooklyn Bridge, hopping on the railing. Looking back at the huge mob that was out to rip him to shreds, Spot knew this was the only way to escape. He leaped off the Bridge into the water below. But just as he resurfaced in the water - which miraculously he didn't die from the impact…his hard head must of saved him - a boat floated up to him.   
  
"Here, let me help you out" a nice looking man said. He grabbed Spot's arm and lugged him out the water.  
  
"Thanks mister" he replied, out of breath.  
  
The man sudden became excited. "Wait a minute. You're Spot Conlon, aren't you?!"   
  
Spot cringed. Not another deranged fan - he thought, helplessly. "Yeah."  
  
"I'm Harold Kellogs. I just invited this new food called Cornflakes. Since you're so famous, will you endorse it for me?"   
  
A week later, a giant size billboard of Spot eating cornflakes and wearing a cheesy grin could be seen in Times Square.   
  
THE END!!!  



End file.
